Angel's song
by Suicidekiss127
Summary: Based on a doujinshi with the same name. MattxMello. Rated T to be safe.


**MattxMello**

**this is BASED on a doujinshi called angel's song. **

_Bright orange flames gleam and flicker against the evening sky, setting it ablaze. The light of the fire dances across his face, casting beautiful shadows. Tiny sparks flitter to the ground like fireflys floating around him. Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke bursts through the steeple of the flame-enveloped building. The roof gives way and collapses with a monstrous roar. The whole image reflected in his pale green eyes._

"why…?"

"why am I standing here? Why aren't I running away? Why is the church on fire? Who did this? Wait, was it me? I don't remember doing anything like that…" I took a step backward but continued staring at the disaster in front of me. I couldn't explain how it happened and even though that startled me I couldn't take my eyes away. It was beautiful. Then I heard soft footsteps behind me but, I couldn't turn around. Why wasn't my body working properly? Suddenly a gentle hand covered my eyes and I felt a body against my back.

"Mello…" a familiar voice whispered my name. A voice as warm as his arms and the flames that glowed around us.

"It's better not to look anymore." He said softly into my ear.

"Matt…?" I questioned, though I knew exactly who it was.

"Matt! The church is burning! Why is it burning?!" I said with sudden alarm once I found my voice.

"shhh" He lulled. "This is the place she was ordered to set on fire…It was quite pretty though wasn't it…?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That's so like you." he laughed. "The place of death at a church…Why aren't you smiling?"

"Matt…I don't understand what you're talking about. Place of death? What do you mean?" my words trembling.

He ran those long fingers through my blonde shoulder length hair.

"Don't be scared Mel, you've worked so hard." He whispered and lightly kissed my ear and cheeks with one hand still covering my eyes.

"Matt answer my questions. Why aren't we leaving? Isn't this dangerous? Won't we get burned?" my voice was slightly annoyed and panicked.

"Burned?" he laughed. "Mello do you _feel _like we're going to be burned?"

Now that he mentioned it. I was cold. Freezing cold. The only warmth I could feel was from Matt. This sudden realization scared me.

"I don't understand." I whispered and then repeated the statement.

"Mels She wrote your name…Takada wrote your name in the death note."

A shiver ran up my spine.

"death note… you mean that murder notebook?" This question was pointless of course that's the notebook he meant.

"yeah. Then she drenched your body and her own in gasoline and set the church on fire. I thought you knew mels…you're umm…yeah…" his voice trailed off.

It felt like I had been stabbed in my heart. Wait… My heart? I put my hand on my chest. I couldn't feel any thing. No heartbeats.

"Matt! Why? Why? Why? I don't want to be dead. I'm scared." I yelled and struggled free from his grasp. But just as I tried to look at his face he turned away. Suddenly everything got even colder.

"In the end…I didn't beat near." I stated. A wave a pain went over me I could never put into words. "I didn't beat him…Even though I told him I'd be waiting at the finish line!" I yelled at Matt like somehow that was his fault.

"Mello…Is it just because you wanted to beat Near and become number one? Or because you wanted to surpass L…?" How could he even ask that.

"What are you talking about? I loved L. We loved L. _Everyone_ at Wammy's loved him...You can't judge me! Anyway, regrettably I can no longer do any of those things." I said coldly.

Honestly I didn't know myself why I was being so harsh with him. With the only person who ever cared for me. Maybe I had forgotten that I was an orphan. My parents left me. Didn't want me. And Matt was the one who had always protected me, and held me when I was scared, and told me everything would be okay even when we both knew it wouldn't. When I hated myself he made me feel worthy. When I was angry he put up with the horrible things I said. And when I ran away from Wammy's house, the only home I ever had, he followed me. I owed him everything. And more. Suddenly I realized something, If I was talking to Matt he must have died too.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. As soon as I saw his face I could feel tears sting in my eyes. His already auburn hair was matted with partially dry blood and the side of his head was streaked with crimson. I counted a total of six bullet holes.

"oh no Matty.." I hadn't used that nickname in a while. "What happened?" I asked, actually more like demanded. The tears were falling now.

"Oh sorry…I must look pretty gruesome. The police shot me. You don't have to look at me if you don't want to." He smiled. A forced smile.

"No! It's not that. It's just…" my voice was lost. And without thinking I reached up and touched one of the incredibly painful looking holes.

"Did It hurt?" I spoke quietly. Gently feeling the skin around the wound.

"Not anymore Mels." He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Matt. So damn sorry. It's all my fault." I coughed out.

" You should stop being so hard on yourself. It's okay." His voice was so sincere but I could never believe that. "No! It's not okay!" I yelled and covered my face with my hands. Crying so hard I could hardly get oxygen to my brain. But I guess that didn't matter any more now did it? Without warning he threw his arms around me and pulled me into a protective hug. I cried into his chest shaking with rage and sorrow and fear.

"it's okay. It's okay. I'm here." He chanted so softly.

My breathing calmed and I looked up at him.

"Matt…?"

"hmm?"

"Thank you for always tagging along with me." I whispered although I knew there were a million other things I should thank him for as well. "and I'm sorry." I added. Soooo sorry.

"Don't worry Mel. Besides were dead now. There's nothing to be done about it." He said solemnly. "I'm just so glad I found you."

"Me too Matty." His warmth was wrapped all around me.

Out of nowhere I said something from my childhood. From the day I first met Matt. The words just involuntarily came to my lips.

"I hate being alone in this churchyard. I'm so tired of feeling lonely…I want to die. I can't bear this anymore…" those haunting words I had spoken as a child. Children were supposed to be happy. But, I was pathetic and suicidal. That is until I met Matt. Until he came to me. and now he was still with me, still right by side, even in death.

" I love you Matt." I said. Those were probably the most honest words I had ever spoken.

He smoothed my hair back and looked at me. "I love you too" He spoke gently. "Always have."

For a moment I realized what my corpse must have felt when it burned up because I felt so hot my frozen body seemed to melt. I wanted nothing more than to be there with my best friend. Or was he more? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore but him. There were no judging eyes. Pain didn't even exist anymore.

The dirty street below our feet was stained with blood and tears. The fire around us has burned itself out and now ashes floated around us like delicate snowflakes drifting to earth. Time had stopped. Surely we would go to hell and be punished for our countless sins…But for just a moment I could swear I saw golden light and soft white angel wings.


End file.
